ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Brandon Maxwell
Brandon Maxwell is a stylist and fashion designer who founded his ready-to wear label in 2015 in NYC. He worked as stylist assistant to Nicola Formichetti where he met Lady Gaga in 2010. He is currently the Fashion Director at the Haus of Gaga since 2012. He went to study photography at St. Edward's University in Austin, TX., and began assisting stylist Deborah Afshani in 2009, followed by Edward Enninful. Work with Lady Gaga Photoshoots 12-14-10 Nick Knight 026.jpg|1 Nick Knight (Dec 14, 2010) 2-6-11 Mariano Vivanco 016-cropped.jpg|1 Mariano Vivanco (Feb 6, 2011) 3-25-11 Inez and Vinoodh 001.jpg|Inez and Vinoodh (Mar 25, 2011) 7-2x-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I Nymph 002.jpg|Inez and Vinoodh (July, 2011) Lady Gaga Fame Promo Poster 002.jpg|2 Steven Klein (Feb 19, 2012) 7-1-13 Inez and Vinoodh 004.jpg|Inez & Vinoodh (July 1, 2013) 7-2-13 Inez and Vinoodh 003.jpg|Inez & Vinoodh (July 2, 2013) 2-20-14 Inez and Vinoodh 003.jpg|Inez & Vinoodh (Feb 20, 2014) L'Uomo Vogue Magazine - IT (Nov, 2014) 2nd cover.jpg|Steven Klein (Jun 17, 2014) Winter Wonderland artwork.jpg|"Winter Wonderland" (2014) #Stylist assistant to Nicola Formichetti #Stylist Music videos Lady Gaga - Alejandro (Music video) 037.jpg|1 "Alejandro" (2010) Lady Gaga - Judas 139.jpg|"Judas" (2011) TEOG-04.png|"The Edge of Glory" (2011) Y&I-I-1.png|"Yoü and I" (2011) MTN 2874529.jpg|"Marry the Night" (2011) 7-17-13 Inez and Vinoodh 003.jpg|2 "Applause" (2013) #Stylist assistant to Nicola Formichetti #Stylist Events 8-15-11 Eric Johnson 027.jpg|MTV Video Music Awards (Aug 25, 2011) VMA 2011 Jazz Promo 004.jpg|MTV Video Music Awards 9-19-11 At MetLife Stadium 001.jpg|(Sep 19, 2011) AVGT-06.jpg|A Very Gaga Thanksgiving (Oct 23, 2011) 0-0-14 Soraya Zaman 009.jpg|H & M Holiday Campaign 2014 (Aug 5, 2014) 9-22-14 Twitter 001.jpeg|Cheek To Cheek Press conference (Sep 22, 2014) 10-18-14 Strictly Come Dancing - Performance 001.jpg|Strictly Come Dancing (Oct 16, 2014) 12-1-14 NBC's Christmas In Rockefeller Center 001.jpg|Christmas in Rockefeller Center (Dec 1, 2014) 12-2-14 Arriving at The Colbert Report Studio in NYC 001.JPG|The Colbert Report (Dec 2, 2014) 12-3-14 Leaving GMA in NYC 002.jpg|(Dec 3, 2014) 12-4-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.JPG|(Dec 4, 2014) 2-8-15 57th Grammy Awards - Red carpet at Staples Center in LA 001.jpg|57th Grammy Awards (Feb 8, 2015) 2-8-15 57th Grammy Awards - Black carpet at Staples Center in LA 001.jpg 2-27-15 Out in NYC 004.jpg|(Feb 27, 2015) 2-27-16 Black carpet at Weinstein Company Pre-Oscar Dinner in Beverly Hills 001.jpg|Pre-Oscar Dinner (Feb 27, 2016) Brandon Maxwell - Custom outfit.jpg 2-28-16 Red carpet at The Oscars in LA 001.jpg|Academy Awards (Feb 28, 2016) 2-28-16 Mark Seliger 001.jpg|Mark Seliger (Feb 28, 2016) 8-3-16 Red Carpet at Tony Bennett's Birthday 001.jpg|Tony Bennett's Birthday (Aug 3, 2016) 9-13-16 Backstage at Brandon Maxwell NYFW at The Russian Tea Room in NYC 001.jpg|BM NYFW (Sep 13, 2016) 10-22-16 SNL in NYC 001.jpg|SNL (Oct 22, 2016) Custom designs 2-8-15 Cheek to Cheek Tour 004.jpg|Cheek To Cheek Tour (2014-2015) 2-8-15 Cheek to Cheek Tour 001.jpg 12-31-14 Cheek to Cheek Tour 003.jpg 2-8-15 Cheek to Cheek Tour 005.jpg 2-8-15 Cheek to Cheek Tour 006.jpg 2-8-15 Cheek to Cheek Tour 003.jpg 12-30-14 Cheek to Cheek Tour 003.jpg AHS Hotel - Chutes And Ladders 006.jpg|AHS: Hotel (2015) 2-17-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Feb 17, 2016) 12-21-17 Arriving at Vintage Grocers in Malibu 002.jpg|(Dec 21, 2017) 3-29-18 Nobu Restaurant in Malibu 001.jpg|(Mar 29, 2018) Commercials Apple Music Snapshot 00.27 -2016.12.18 19.32 (3).jpg GagaXApple Joanne (1).jpg Snapshot 00.27 -2016.12.18 19.32 (2).jpg Lady Gaga X Apple Music 2016 (Master).mov snapshot 00.07 -2016.12.18 19.30.53-.jpg GagaXApple Joanne (5).jpg Snapshot 00.27 -2016.12.18 19.32 (1).jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Nicola Formichetti for Diesel, boots by Sol Sana and a custom hat by Harvy Santos. Make up by Sarah Tanno using Marc Jacobs. *'Music:' "A-Yo" *'Directed by:' Brandon Maxwell and Jessy Price *'Location:' Øutpost Studio, New York City *'Style:' Nicola Formichetti *'Make up:' Sarah Nicole Tanno *'Hair:' Frederic Aspiras *'Director Photography:' Taylor Scott Mason *'Assistant Camera:' Nick Korompilas *'Production:' Lauren Pistoia at The Collective Shift *'Set:' Jose D. Cota at Velem, Milk, Pier 59, Cooper Vasquez at The Magnet Agency Spring/Summer 2016 RTW Collection Brandon Maxwell - S16RTWC.jpg 6-0-15 Bruce Weber 026.jpg|Bruce Weber (Jun 25, 2015) 9-14-15 At BM-NYFW 002.jpg|(Sep 14, 2015) 9-14-15 At BM-NYFW 001.jpg 9-14-15 Leaving BM-NYFW in NYC 001.jpg Brandon Maxwell - SS16RTWC 002.jpg 9-20-15 Red carpet at 67th Primetime Emmy Awards at Microsoft Theater in La 001.jpg|Emmy Awards (Sep 20, 2015) Brandon Maxwell - SS16RTWC 003.jpg 9-20-15 At Emmy Awards Afterparty in LA 001.jpg|Emmy Fox Party (Sep 20, 2015) Brandon Maxwell - Spring 2016 Ready-to-Wear Collection.jpg 10-3-15 AHS Hotel Premiere at Regal Cinemas in LA 003.jpg|AHS Hotel: Premiere (Oct 3, 2015) Brandon Maxwell - SS16RTWC 005.jpg 12-2-15 Frank Sinatra 100 Grammy Concert in Las Vegas 001.jpg|FS 100: An All Star Grammy Concert (Dec 2, 2015) 0-0-15 Terry Richardson 002.jpg|Terry Richardson (2015) Fall 2016 RTW Collection Brandon Maxwell - Fall 2016 RTW Collection 001.jpg Brandon Maxwell - Fall 2016 RTW Collection 002.jpg 2-16-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Feb 16, 2016) Brandon Maxwell - Fall 2016 RTW Collection 003.jpg 11-8-16 At The Jacob K. Javits Convention Center in NYC 001.jpg|(Nov 8, 2016) Brandon Maxwell - Fall 2016 RTW Collection 004.jpg 12-5-16 Red carpet at The British Fashion Awards in London 001.jpg|British Fashion Awards (Dec 5, 2016) Spring/Summer 2017 RTW Collection Brandon Maxwell - Spring-Summer 2017 RTW Collection 001.jpg 9-15-16 'Tony Bennett Celebrates 90, The Best is Yet To Come' Variety Special at Radio City Music Hall in NYC 004.jpg|(Sep 15, 2016) Brandon Maxwell - Spring-Summer 2017 RTW Collection 002.jpg 9-18-16 Leaving Electric Lady Studios in NYC 001.jpeg|(Sep 18, 2016) Brandon Maxwell - Spring-Summer 2017 RTW Collection 003.jpg 11-20-16 Red Carpet at AMA at Microsoft Theater in LA 001.jpg|American Music Awards (Nov 20, 2016) Brandon Maxwell - Spring-Summer 2017 RTW Collection 004.jpg 12-5-16 Red carpet at The British Fashion Awards in London 001.jpg|British Fashion Awards (Dec 5, 2016) Brandon Maxwell - Spring-Summer 2017 RTW Collection 005.jpg 12-6-16 Performance at The Royal Variety Show in London 001.jpg|Royal Variety Performance (Dec 6, 2016) Fall/Winter 2017 RTW Collection Brandon Maxwell - Split sleeve open front jacket.jpg Brandon Maxwell - Cigarette trousers.jpg 0-0-16 Dean Bradshaw 007.jpg|Dean Bradshaw (2016) Spring/Summer 2018 RTW Collection Brandon Maxwell - Spring-Summer 2018 RTW Collection 001.jpg Brandon Maxwell - Ribbed Exodus knit tank.jpg Brandon Maxwell - Spring-Summer 2018 RTW Collection 002.jpg Brandon Maxwell - Spring-Summer 2018 RTW Collection 003.jpg Brandon Maxwell - Zebra lilac sachet earrings.jpg|1 10-21-17 Instagram 003.jpg|(Oct 21, 2017) 10-21-17 Instagram 002.jpg 10-21-17 Instagram 002-2.jpg Brandon Maxwell - Faille lapel jacket.jpg Brandon Maxwell - Ivory crepe slim leg pants.jpeg|From an unknown collection 10-21-17 One America Appeal 005.jpg|(Oct 21, 2017) Brandon Maxwell - Spring-Summer 2018 RTW Collection 005.jpg Brandon Maxwell - Spring-Summer 2018 RTW Collection 004.jpg Brandon Maxwell - Solid color belt.jpg|Red version Brandon Maxwell - Spring-Summer 2018 RTW Collection 003.jpg 10-22-17 Instagram 002.jpg|(Oct 22, 2017) 10-22-17 Instagram 004.jpg 10-22-17 Instagram 001.jpg Brandon Maxwell - Spring-Summer 2018 Collection.jpg Brandon Maxwell - Sleeveless chiffon halter top.jpg Brandon Maxwell - Bell bottom denim jeans.jpg Brandon Maxwell - Solid color belt.jpg Brandon Maxwell - Zebra pink earrings.jpg 10-23-17 Twitter 003.jpg|(Oct 23, 2017) #Collaboration with Lunch At The Ritz. Fall/Winter 2018 RTW Collection Brandon Maxwell - Fall 2018 Collection 001.jpg 6-4-18 Inez and Vinoodh 001.jpg|(Jun 4, 2018) Brandon Maxwell - Fall 2018 Collection 002.jpg 9-1-18 Out In Venice 004.jpg|(Sep 1, 2018) Kenneth Jay Lane x Brandon Maxwell: Fall/Winter 2019 Collection KJL x BM - The shower B drop Square Dangly earrings.jpg 5-4-19 Arriving Hotel in NYC 002.jpg|(May 4, 2019) 5-0-19 Hilaria & Alec Baldwin Foundation & Comedy Central's Donation to Exploring The Arts 001.jpg|(May 2019) Links *Official website *Twitter *Instagram Category:Stylists Category:Designers Category:Haus Members